20 Random Words
by lysapot
Summary: Just a set of 20, 100-200 words, word drabbles featuring my fave couple, SEDDIE! :P The final play: Smile
1. AN

I saw this on the corners of Ryelsi HSM3 fanfictions. I thought it was a great idea.. I decided to make a 20 100 words drabbles featuring Seddie..

Here are the words I'm gonna use.. You're welcome to give this trend a try.. :) I'm not gonna do them in chronological order if you're wondering..

**Picture **

**Fiestas **

**Enchantment**

**Cheating**

**Disturbance**

**Balance**

**Dump**

**Destruction**

**Era**

**Voice**

**Mirrors  
**

**Script**

**Official**

**Names**

**Accident**

**Partner**

**Lost**

**Confusion**

**Bets**

**Smile**

So, click on the next chapter to see the first word, "Picture"


	2. Picture

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
**

**Word count: 118 words**

**Enjoy.**

--------

**Picture**

Argh, I can't believe Spencer drank all my Peppy Cola! I can't believe he forgot that Carly without Peppy Cola equals no peppiness. So, here I am, coming back from the grocery with twelve cans of Peppy Cola, and I am sure to hide this from Spencer, sugar and he doesn't mix so well together.

I was on our hallway when I saw something blackish on the floor. I picked it up, it was a wallet. I opened it, to look for some identification. What I didn't expect to see was a picture of Sam and Freddie. It was no ordinary photo. I couldn't help but smile.

_Sam and Freddie's hands intertwined with Sam's head on Freddie's shoulder._

--------

**There you.. :) It's easier to write this because it's only a few words.. :) hope you find the idea fun.. The next word, "Mirrors"  
**

**Review pooping is highly appreciated.. :)  
**


	3. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Jeez, shall I repeat myself everytime? :P**

**Word Count: 101 words**

**Enjoy.. :P**

**---------------  
**

**Mirrors**

I always hated mirrors. You wanna know why now right? Because mirrors forced me to see me. See that I'm just a lazy, abrasive, mean, ill-mannered, bullying girl. See that I'm not a pretty and smart girl. Unlike Carly. You see when Carly looks at mirrors; she will see this beautiful, intelligent, nice, good girl. The girl that you like. The girl that you will love.

But then out of nowhere, you proved me wrong, you go on and shattering that reflection I see. Making me look and see that I am worth it.

Thanks for making me see that, Freddie.

--------------

**There you go, :P ahaha.. I'll have the next few words up on the weekends.. And with the next chapter of "Two Weeks of February", Next word, "Fiestas"**

**Review pooping is highly appreciated.. :)  
**


	4. Fiestas

**Disclaimer: You know the drill :P**

**Word Count: 132**

**------  
**

**Fiestas**

"Hey guys! Let's have ourselves a fiesta." Spencer excitedly said.

"Fiesta?" Carly, Freddie, and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Socko just came back from the Philippines where he celebrated fiesta with some of his friends. It's where people gather with all kinds of food and just party up!" He explained.

"Food?!" Sam yelled. "Bring it on!"

The two just nodded happily.

"Great! Socko's bringing in the food!"

--------

It didn't take long before the food, mostly Filipino delicacies, arrived. There was a big roasted pig with an apple on its mouth, _karekare, adobo, menudo, leche flan, _and others.

"Hey Spencer." Carly tapped Spencer.

"I told you those are good together."

"Aw, I think you're right little sister."

The sight that lay ahead was Freddie and Sam sharing the last piece of _leche flan._

_---------_

**Woohoo! Shout out to all the Pinoys out there! :) Mabuhay tayong mga pinoy dito! :P ahaha.. (Translation: Long live the Filipinos here..) Thanks for the three who reviewed my drabbles.. :) love it! :P**

**Next word, "Confusion"**

**And again, pooping a review is highly appreciated.. :)  
**


	5. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Come on. :)  
**

**Word count: 125  
**

**---------  
**

**Confusion**

I always knew that when I become an adult I would be Carly Shay's second husband. If you ask what happen to the first one, well let's just say, it's something you can never prove! Setting that aside, me and Mrs. Carly Shay-Benson would have three kids, two girls and a boy, and when the kids finish college, we will retire in a little beach house in Hawaii, each day watching the sunset sharing a bowl of fruit.

But now I'm so confuse because whenever I try to close my eyes and imagine that future again, it was a little different.

I could still see watching the sunset but instead of fruits, it was ham, and it wasn't with Carly, but it was with _Sam._

----------

**Yey! Another chapter word done.. :) That last line kinda rhyme.. ahha.**

** oh, addition for the previous AN.. Shout out to the Mexicans too! :) Viva la Mexicanos! :) was that right? :P**

**Thanks for all those you have reviewed.. :) **

**So, again, pooping a review will be greatly appreciated.. :)**

**Next word, "Cheating"  
**


	6. Cheating

**Disclaimer: Uhm... Do I need say more?:P**

**Word count: 100, woo! exactly..:)**

**--------  
**

**Cheating**

_Tap._

I will ignore that.

_Tap._

I will definitely ignore that.

_Tap. Tap._

No, no, no, I won't never ever look.

_Shoved._

Oh, that's not very nice! But won't, and I repeat, I won't look at her.

"Fredward." I heard her hissed.

Ignore.

"Come on _Freddie._"

She was that desperate? She just used my name for a change. I turned around. "What, Sam?"

"Can I see your answers?"

"No!" I quietly yelled at her. "That would be cheating."

"Please..." She just smiled.

Oh no, oh no. When did I become that weak to her enough to commit cheating in class?

---------------

**AN: ahaha... I have an exam tomorrow! wah! I still havent studied yet! :( but on the lighter note, I wrote this on my way home... so hope you enjoy this one.. :) And oh! for chappie 5 of 'Two Weeks of February', I hope, I'll have it up by the end of next week, having a bit of writers block... :( But I'll try so hard to finish it for you guys! :) **

**Thanks all those who reviewed! :) it makes me feel warm and fuzzy, when you guys tell me you like what I'm writing.. :)**

**So to continue making this dillusional writer warm and fuzzy, click on the review button and start pooping! LOL..**

**Next word, "Lost"  
**


	7. Lost

**Disclaimer: Ayuu~ See second chapter.. :)**

**Word count: 132**

**------------  
**

**Lost**

Hmm, did I get everything mom ask for? I looked into the paper bag I'm holding. Milk. Check. Eggs. Check. Bread. Check. And beefy jerky. Yey check! I got everything so I better be heading back now.

I was on my way to bus station when I saw this kid sitting on the bench of the bus stop and he was crying.

I tapped the boy. "Hey, why are you crying?"

He wiped his face with his shirt. "I'm lost. I got separated from my mommy."

"Oh." I took his hand. I felt sorry for the kid. "Let's look for her."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm Freddie by the way." He scratched his head.

"Name's Sam. Come on."

My mom won't mind if I'm a little late. I did help this lost boy.

----------------

**Yey! Another chapter word done! :) I love making these word stories.. though I'm having writers block for TWF.. wah! **

**But I hope you guys enjoy this one..And of course, thanks for all those who have reviewed.. and Thief-Trickster, I hope your fic is coming along nicely.. :D **

**And again, please let this weird author feel your fuzziness by pooping a review! :)**

**Next word, "Script"  
**


	8. Script

**Disclaimer: *snickers* **

**Word count: 149**

**------------  
**

**Script**

**(It was a cloudy afternoon in the park. Nathan suddenly saw Jannette sitting on the bench.)**

**Nathan: Hey, what's wrong? (Nathan sat beside Janette.)**

**Jannette: (looking up.) Oh, hey, Nate. Nothing really just thinking.**

**Nathan: You? Thinking? Is the world ending?! (He extended his arms wide.)**

**Jannette: You're such a dork, Nate. (punching his arm playfully.)**

**Nathan: Seriously, what's the matter?**

**Silence.**

**Nathan: Hey, you can tell me.**

**Jannette: It's just I've been thinking... Uhm, that I would never have a boyfriend.**

**Nathan: Don't think like that. Any boy would be lucky to have you.. ...**

**Jannette: Huh?**

**Nathan: I would be lucky to have you as my girl.**

**Jannette smiled the sweetest of smiles and embrace Nathan.**

"Would that even happen when I tell Sam that I like her? But that was just my script. In reality with Sam? You know everything would be so unexpected…" Freddie smiled.

------------

**Ahaha.. Two words in a row! Woohoo.. I was just doing this while I was studying.. Though still having writers block with TWF.. T.T I hope I get over this..**

**Hope you guys like the two words I posted! :)**

**If you get a chance and find yourself clicking that review button to poop! Dont deny yourself! ahaha.. Peace! :)**

**Next word, "Disturbance"  
**


	9. Disturbance

**Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it! I... own nothing.. You got me! LOL**

**Word count: 157**

**-----------  
**

**Disturbance**

"Hey Spencer. Have you seen Sam or Freddie?" Me and Spencer were sun bathing, beach side, in the famous 'Beach Park and Hotel', where you can enjoy the feeling of the beach indoors!

"Sorry, Carly, I haven't. Maybe they're in the arcade in the hotel or our room."

"I'll just check, okay? And don't sleep, we don't want to repeat the sunburn incident."

I heard him say ouch. I giggled. Now, let's check the arcade. Not there? Maybe in our room.

Now that's weird, why is there a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door?

I entered our password and opened the door. The sight inside gave me a pleasant surprise.

Sam and Freddie were asleep on the couch with Sam's head on Freddie's shoulder while his head on top of Sam's and Freddie's arm wrapped around her.

I slowly close the door. I grinned and went back to Spencer. Hey, I don't wanna be a disturbance.

-------------

**Yo, party people! :) Hope you like this word.. At first I didn't know what to write but I think it turned out pretty decent.. :)**

**oh!, thanks for all who keep reading this random word stories.. :) It makes me feel good inside.. :D  
**

**So if you want to make me feel good about this word chapter, just click that little review button and start pooping! :D**

**Next word, "Partners"  
**


	10. Partners

**Disclaimer: Pish Posh.. I have a Brittish accent.. :) Peace.. **

**Word count: 126 **

**----------  
**

**Partners**

Most of the time, me and Sam don't get along. Really, if you see us together, we could literally bite each others heads off!

With our back and forth verbal spars, which sadly mostly ended with her winning. Dork. Fredward. Carly will never love you. All those things coming my way.

She usually gets physically with me too! I end up on the ground, shoved or tripped, or even dragged.

My things mostly messed up. A pink short. Short circuited laptop. And the likes.

But when messing around is concern, we work so well together. If it's with waking up Spencer at random hours in the morning. Or a crazy plot to make Carly stay. Huh? I guess we can be good partners. Partners in crime.

**----------**

**Ahahaha, that word just poop in my head.. ahaha.. I love that phrase, "Partners in Crime.." I know, I'm guilty.. I am a criminal.. ahaha..Kidding! Partly.. LOL...**

**Hey, thanks for reading.. :) You don't know how good it makes me feel! :)**

**And if you want to make this gal, you know, feel good about her writing, just leave a poop by clicking the review button.. :D**

**Next word, "Accident"  
**


	11. Accident

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna kick you.. :D ahaha.. It translate as, 'Don't own anything'**

**Word count: 188**

**-------------  
**

**Accident**

Okay, I didn't mean to say _her _name. I meant to say Carly's name, for heaven sakes. It was an accident! It really was. It wasn't 'I love Sam', it was suppose to be 'I love Carly'!

Stupid 'Ask iCarly a question'. Darn, lysapot for asking who's the girl I love. It just that Sam distracted me and I said her name instead!

Why would I love her anyway? It's not like she's nice to me like Carly.

_She is, if she wanted to. Remember when she defended you when Shane came back and started yelling at you._

Okay, that was one time! It's not like she cares for me like Carly does.

_No, she does care. Remember the thing with Valarie?_

Uhm, She's not as smart as Carly.

_Oh, I beg to differ. She's very smart in her own way. Do I need to remind you the mpeg? _

She's not as pretty as Carly.

_Huh, now what was it you said when you saw her at the dance? Let me remind you. 'Woah, she's beautiful.'_

Huh? So my brain got a point. Maybe, it wasn't an _accident._

_**---------**_

**That was by far the longest word count I've done.. LOL.. So, I love this one.. Hope you love it too! :) Oh! And we are at the midpoint of this word story, this is word number 10! :)  
**

**Thanks again for reading, I know I keep on thanking you guys, but that's just how I am.. I love to thanks people who makes me feel so good about myself.. :D ahaha.. **

**Two words.. "Poop review" if you have the time of course.. :D ahaha..**

**Next word, "Enchantment"  
**


	12. Enchantment

**Disclaimer: Poops! Poopers! Poopings! Tanslation, I don't own this characters.. :)**

**Word count: 114**

**----------  
**

**Enchantment**

Do you believe in fairy tales? In fairies? In goblins? In a kingdom far, far, away? In a prince that would apparently sweep you off your feet? In the hullabaloo of all those things? Well, I don't. It's just your imagination playing with you. It's just sugar coated. It's not really what happens in reality, it's all fake.

But I do believe in my story. In my friends, Carly and Spencer, and some others. In Ms. Briggs and Lewbert, refer to as the goblins. Haha. In my hometown, Seattle. And in, well, Freddie, my Prince Dorks-a-lot, who I sweep off his feet.

Yeah, I do believe in something magical, my so-called reality of _Enchantment._

**-----------**

**I so love this one! :) Ahaha.. See I can be very poetic! LOL.. **

**Roar! :) I love you guys! :) Thanks for the nth time so much! :) Reading is fun. My stories are fun. Ergo, Reading my stories are double fun! ahaha.. Nice logic huh? :P**

**Ahaha.. Peace to all! :) And pooping review will bring peace to me.. :D ahaha..**

**Next word. "Name"  
**


	13. Name

**Disclaimer: I choose you, Seddie! :) ahaha.. **

**Word count: 155**

**-------------  
**

**Name**

"Hey dork. Hey Carly." I entered the iCarly studio and sat at my beanbag chair.

"You're late Sam." Carly gave me 'the look'.

"Help a kitty down a tree?"

"More like you put it there." I heard him whisper.

"What was that dork?"

"I said, more like you put it there."

I yelled.

He yelled.

"Guys! Guys! I'm never gonna get through to you two! Oh! I'm gonna get a cookie." I heard the door close.

"You're such a dork."

"Why do you always call me that?" He was pretty angry now, quiet red.

"Chillax, it's just my pet name for you."

"Huh?"

"You know, a pet name, a term that I only use with you. You're a special friend to me even if I don't show it most of the time."

His face was red again but now it wasn't with anger. I chuckled. Hey it was really a name for him from me.

**------------**

**I have little spare time but |I do get to write little things.. :P ahaha.. Hope you like this one.. :D only 8 words to go! :P**

**You guys are awesome! :) With all the reading and pooping.. :D I love it! :) ahaha.. I'm really glad you're not bored with my stories.. :D**

**So, just click that green fonted review button and start pooping! :) i love to hear you poop.. Ahaha.. that sounded weird.. LOL.**

**Next word, "Balance"  
**


	14. Balance

**Disclaimer: Sitting by the window! :) Have you seen that pic? :) oh, sorry, I don't own anything.. :D**

**Word count: 114**

**---------------  
**

**Balance**

"Why is there a balance beam in the living room?" I asked.

"Isn't it cool? Spencer found it at the dump!" Carly excitedly yelled.

"Yesery! And I can't believe they would throw away a perfectly decent beam!" Spencer was hand gesturing the beam.

"I wanna try it out!"

That's Sam for you. Woah, she has great balance. Oh no, why is there peppy spill? She's gonna fall. Fall. _Thud_. Apparently on me.

"Aw man! I lost my balance." Her face was so close. "Thanks dork. You broke my fall."

I heard Sam and careful from Carly but my mind was not processing. Sam? I can't believe... Purrrdy... I think I lost my balance too.

**--------------**

**There you go! :) I would like to thank hyperactivecheskie for giving me the idea for this.. :) ahaha.. Thanks! :) Oh and Seddie Crazie, i dont think fanfiction shows email adds.. lol..  
**

**You guys still rock my world! :) Thanks for still reading and pooping.. :) And guys, Two Weeks of February would still be updated, I won't leave that fic, I'll just finish my finals and I'll start writing the next chapter, I promise! :) **

**And guys, you know how I love to hear you poop, I know, I'm a weirdo, so continuing pooping! ahaha.. **

**Next word. "Official"  
**


	15. Official

**Disclaimer: Ayoko na.. ahaha.. (Translation: I don't want to anymore)**

**Word count: 128**

**------------  
**

**Official**

It's been two weeks since I left Seattle for London. My rich auntie Mae, I know right? I also thought all my relatives were in jail, surprised me and my mom a trip here. Apparently I was her favorite niece.

Well, now I'm just sitting here in our hotel room doing nothing.

I took out my pearpod, I put my headphones on and pressed play.

_Raindrops falling from the rooftop._

Aw! I'm beginning to feel the homesickness. I miss Seattle. I miss Carly and Spencer. I miss doing iCarly.

_And today, I'm officially missing you..._

And... I miss _the dork _the most.

An idea popped in my head, I took out my laptop, signed in my aim clicked on Techwhiz24.

**R0cktasticGurl: **and today, I'm officially missing you...

**------------**

**Ahaha, I found that one a bit corny.. :) ahaha.. but that's just me, hope you don't think so too.. ahaha..**

**Do you guys know that you can't fold a normal piece of paper more than seven times? :) ahaha.. **

**Just a random fact from yours truly.. :) ahah, Thanks again for reading and pooping! :)  
**

**Next word, "Era"  
**


	16. Era

**Disclaimer: Slibamakin clib glimskin ---- Lysa's gibberish.. (In plain English: I don't own anything)**

**Word count: 134**

**---------------  
**

**Era**

The year 2010, January 24, 2010 specifically, marks an era in the history of the world. Well, in the history of my world anyway. Let's look back shall we?

_I was lounging in the iCarly studio when I heard loud whispers outside._

_"Come on. Just do it." It was Carly's voice._

_"I don't want to. She might actually kill me! Or worse laugh in my face." I think that was Freddie._

_I stood up and opened the door. "Anyone would laugh at your face." _

_I saw Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam, Freddie has something to ask you." She nudged him._

_"I... Uhm..." _

_"Spit it out boy!"_

_"wouldyougooutwithme?"_

Carly told me that my expression was between shock and amusement.

Yeah, that day really mark an era. One, Freddie asked me out. And two, I agreed.

**----------------**

**Ahaha.. :) Hey, I'm back! :) Just wanna put up one word for this glorious exam free day! :) Only four more exams to go before I'm free for the holiday break! :D**

**Oh, hint hint.. That date is my day! :) Ahem Ahem.. LOL...**

**Thanks guys for continuing to read and to poop! :) You make me want to write more and more.. :D**

**So guys, tell me what you're thinking by pooping.. :D Oh! We're almost done only a few more words.. Sam, cue the aw sound.. "Aww.." LOL...  
**

**Next word, "Dump"  
**


	17. Dump

**Disclaimer: This characters of the fanfiction you are reading right now is not owned by the writer. Thank you for reading.. (Imagine a computer voice saying that.. LOL)**

**Word count: 115**

**-----------------  
**

**Dump**

"Hey Sam."

"Sup, Freddork?" I looked up from the delicious cream puffs.

"So?" His face was a bit anxious.

"So, what?" I raised my eye brow.

"Do you like it?" Showing his goofy grin.

"Oh! The cream puffs? I love them!" I popped a puff in my mouth.

His brows narrowed. "Sam, where's the box of the cream puffs?"

"I dumped it in the trash." I answered coolly.

He ran to the trashcan and took the box and opened it to reveal a necklace with a half a heart pendant.

"The other half is with me." He gave me his sweetest smile.

Okay, next time I won't dump anything Freddie gives me in the trashcan.

**-----------------**

**Personally? Not one of my faves that I have written.. Ahahaa..**

**So, I'm not really in a happy mode right now, I so stressed out with finals.. ahaha.. :P I hope it will all end soon! Wish me luck! :P**

**Next word, "Destruction"  
**


	18. Destruction

**Disclaimer: I can't believe! I owned.. nothing! :P**

**Word count: 169**

**---------  
**

**Destruction**

Hey, I'm Carly Shay and I just witness the destruction of the world. Okay, you probably think I'm going crazy because if the world was really destroyed you won't be reading this right now. What I mean is the destruction of their world. Okay, let me just elaborate more.

I'm talking about Sam and Freddie's world. You know the one where they constantly fight about anything and everything, to the point you would think that they hate each other's guts!

But what I'm witnessing shatters that thought. This very moment gave my mouth a reason to curl up.

I took a shortcut through the park so I could catch the premiere of Cosgrove's new music video, that's when I saw them.

Not the normal biting-there-heads-off Sam and Freddie, but a sweet couply like Sam and Freddie! She was cuddled close him as he gave her lips a sweet peck.

I told you that their world had met its destruction, well the world I knew anyway but I couldn't be happier.

**----------**

**Oh my! Did you see the photos for the iKiss episode???!?! I just died and went to Seddie heaven! LOL... **

**And Thief-Trickster, have your kiss wondering answered? :P**

**I still have my finals in electronics tomorrow.. T.T I haven't studied that much yet.. T.T**

**On a happier note, thanks guys for making this word stories warm and fuzzy with all the loving poop you give.. :D ahaha..**

**SO let's continue this shall we? Go on and poop your heart out! :P Only 3 more words to go and we're done..**

**Next word, "Voice"  
**


	19. Voice

**Disclaimer: Tick Tock.. at the strike of twelve.. I'll own nothing.. ahaha..**

**Word count: 148**

**----------------  
**

**Voice**

Why is it so dark? Where am I? I scanned the place I'm in but nothing but total darkness. I began to shiver.

_Plip. Plop._

What was that? Something's dripping on me.

_Plip. Plop._

Was that? I brushed the liquid with my finger and brought it to my nose. I took a sniff. It smelled metallic. I brought it to my lips. It is blood!

I started to panic. My heart was racing then suddenly there was a small source of light.

_Sam_

That voice.

_Sam_

I ran into the light. I know that voice!

_Sam_

I feel safe with that voice.

"Sam!"

My eyes started to flutter open and I saw Freddie gently shaking me.

"Hey there, you were having a nightmare. I told you not to eat Spencer's pizza surprise before you sleep." He smiled at me offering a glass of water.

"Thanks dork." I smiled.

**---------------**

**Oh my gosh, :) we are in the third to the last word of these word stories... Aw...**

**Two more exams guys and I'm free!!!!!!!!! Ahaha..  
**

**Thanks guys for reading and the poops.. :) Love it if you continue it! :) ahaha..**

**Next word, "Bets"  
**


	20. Bets

**Disclaimer: Look at that! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Ahaha.. I made you look.. :P**

**Word count: 202, woah :P  
**

-----------------------

**Bets**

Am I the only one who's tired of all_ their _constant arguing? And do I need to get into the constant betting? Okay I do admit at first it's kinda cute, and funny when someone, Freddie, gets their, his, pants wet.

But it's getting old and tiring to watch two people who obviously felt something for one another. And I'm not talking about hate, okay, maybe there's a little but come on! No one will exert that much effort to get your attention and only feel hate. They're like an old married couple. Yeah, they are exact like that!

My thoughts were interrupted with a new verbal spar.

"You can start a fire with ice!" Sam screamed.

"You can't!" Freddie countered.

"I bet you it can!"

"You're on!"

Oh, this is getting on my nerves. "Ah! You two..." I stepped in. "Always betting silly little things. If you like betting so much then here! I bet the both of you the usual to just stop this and admit that you have feelings for each other and you weirdly show it by your constant bickering and silly betting!" I was out of breath.

Silence.

Getting my pants wet had never felt so good.

**------------------**

**So, I'm not very confident with this one, ahaha.. I kinda just wanna let Carly in on the whole betting fun.. ahaha.. You fill in the rest with what happen to the bet.. :P ahaha..**

**Oh, and you can really start a fire with ice,. :D ahaha..  
**

**Oh my, only one word to go! :( Aw, I can't believe it!**

**Thanks guys for sticking with me, we're only a short stop away to the end, and I'll end it right, (Lysa: I hope) Ahaha..**

**Oh, and Seddie Crazie, breathe, inhale exhale.. Aahaha.. Get an account already so I can PM you.. :P ahahah... And, we'll see about that request.. LOL..**

**I love the poops guys! :) It makes me wanna write more and more,, LOl... So continue pooping! :)  
**

**So here we go, the next and final word, "Smile"  
**


	21. Smile

**Disclaimer: The pooper poop in my poops.. :D ahaha..**

**Word count: 224  
**

**--------------  
**

**Smile**

Remember when we were in the first grade, I was being chase by bullies and I scraped my knee. I was crying but you helped me up.

And then you smiled.

------------

Remember when we were in the fourth grade, my mom and dad got divorce, I didn't go to school that day. You surprised me when you went to our house.

And then you smiled.

-----------

Remember when we in the sixth grade and we started to fight constantly; verbal spars ruled around us, but I was so confused because when our battle died down.

You would smile.

------------

Remember when we were in high school, I was going to ask this girl the I liked for quite awhile then to the dance but she just laughed in my face. It was those few times you would show your niceness openly saying that she didn't deserve me and you would gladly come with me to the dance instead.

And then you smiled.

------------

Remember our graduation, I was so sad because the three of us would not go to the same college but you took my hand and said don't be sad.

And you smiled.

-----------

Now five years after we graduated college, I went to your apartment with a ring in my hand, spoke, "Sam, will you marry me?"

You smiled.

**---------------**

**This is the end of my 20 random words... Aw.. I can't believe I did 20 random stories in just three weeks.. Ahaha.. Hope my way of ending this word stories is acceptable? :) ahah..**

**And I'm so thanking these people who stuck by these words stories and pooped their hearts out: hyperactivecheskie, Seddie Crazie, Thief-Trickster, kwags74, jarcielle36, believeinlove08, 4everyoung, idancex33, iCarlyonlybaby21, mindybee96, iheartfreddork You rock guys! :)**

**So, Seddie Crazie requested before that I do another word stories and I'm thinking about it.. So, I'll be doing another set! :) Ahaha.. But I'll make it 30 words this time.. :D If you want to can send in some words suggestions.. :D I'll definitely appreciate it.. :D (Lysa: Please help me have the strength of mind to do this.. Oh, crap they can hear me..) Ahaha..**

**Oh! To see any update just check out my profile.. :D**

**So, I guess that's it then.. Poop at this final chapter guys! :)**

**Till next time, Lysa is outta here! :P  
**


End file.
